Specialty vehicles such as golfcarts, small utility trucks, and courtesy vehicles generally are not provided with a roof or windshield. Some such vehicles are provided with a fixed rigid roof that is positioned generally over the vehicle. Such vehicles may also be provided with a fixed windshield or a removable windshield that may take the form of a rolled up plastic sheet.
There is a need for a flexible roof and windshield structure that will permit the vehicle to be converted between a roof covered vehicle and a open top vehicle. Further, there is a need to provide a windshield that may be positioned for use as a windshield or repositioned to permit air to flow through the front of the vehicle. The roof and windshield of a specialty vehicle are normally fastened to simple aluminum frame members in a static arrangement. Frames for securing the windshield and roof of a specialty vehicle require substantial assembly operations that are an added cost in vehicle construction.
It would also be advantageous to be able to provide a sun screen to protect occupants of a speciality vehicle from the sun if desired. Sun screens are not generally provided on specialty vehicles.
Another area for improvement for specialty vehicles is to provide an effective windshield wiper.
In the manufacture of speciality vehicles, it is important to minimize weight of all components included in the vehicle to maximize vehicle performance and range. The design of specialty vehicles may also be benefitted by the use of economical extrusions that eliminate manufacturing steps and minimize machining operations necessary to build the speciality vehicle.
These and other problems and disadvantages associated with prior art specialty vehicles are addressed by applicants' invention as summarized below.